Linger
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: The low rumble of the approaching train reverberated in Donatello's ears.He tried to pull himself away from the tracks, but to no avail. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and waited, his heart thudding loudly in his chest, knowing that soon, that loud, yet reassuring thudding would soon cease and he would pass from this world to the next. Warning: Death-fic


_~Linger~_

The low rumble of the approaching train reverberated in Donatello's ears, echoing like thunder amidst a brewing tempest. The blinding headlights that cut through the encroaching darkness like a knife blinded him with the intensity, the probing beam seeking him out in the shadows. The sound of the train's approaching horn tore through his thoughts and sent waves of fear coursing down his spine, as the piercing sound echoed around what would become his tome, spelling out his demise. He glanced down at the source of his current predicament, cursing vehemently. It was the anchor that was pulling him closer to Death's doors, that held him trapped in front of the oncoming train. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and waited, his heart thudding loudly in his chest, knowing that soon, that loud, yet reassuring thudding would soon cease and he would pass from this world to the next.

* * *

Donatello desperately tried to free himself with trembling hands. His left foot was tangled in a length of rope that was coiled tightly around one of the sleepers of the underground subway tracks. He had no idea how it had gotten there, sure that it couldn't be a mere coincidence. Someone had placed it there as a trap.

 _I'm so tired of being here_

He had tried vainly to tug his foot free, but the result only further tightened the rope around his appendage. He had tried bending down and ripping it and trying to untangle it with clumsy, shaking fingers. He was unable to break the knot, like the coil of rope was a deadly serpent wrapped around his foot with no intention of letting go. He had even tried to use his Bo to try to loosen the knot, but had failed. He cursed and wished bitterly that he had chosen a weapon with a blade, and not a flimsy, good-for-nothing stick.

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

The sound of the oncoming train sounded alarmingly close. Jerking his head up in fear, Don stared wide-eyed at the approaching metal beast, bound helplessly in its path. It was then, with a sinking feeling, Donatello knew that he was going to die.

He tried again to yank his foot free. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't free himself. He wished he had Leo's twin katanna, or Raphael's Sai; that way he would easily be able to cut himself free from the thick rope.

 _And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

He could feel the rush of air of the oncoming train caress his skin. The sound was so loud, it was almost deafening.

The train was nearly upon him.

Salty tears leaked down his pale cheeks, as Don whispered his final goodbyes to his brothers, goodbyes that they would never hear. Closing his eyes tightly, Don braced himself for the impact that was about to come. At least he knew it would be over quick.

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

A faint sound, barley there, reached Don's ears over the thunderous roar of the train. It sounded like his name.

 _And it won't leave me alone_

He didn't have time to contemplate what it was before a jolting impact crashed into him with tremendous force.

* * *

 **Minutes earlier**

Donatello sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. Thoughts of his warm, inviting bed beckoned sweetly to him. Shaking his head to try and wake himself up, Don focused on his brother slipping through the sewer tunnels ahead of him.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

It was late, and Don had just been about to call it quits for the night and slump into to his waiting bed when a loud fight between Leo and Raph had him snapping his eyes open. They had been fighting a lot more recently, mainly because with the harsh chill of winter, Leo had forbidden them from going to the surface, unless to patrol.

 _This pain is just too real_

This of course, did not make Raphael happy. Don could see that all the tension in the lair was upsetting Michelangelo, so, Don being the good brother that he was, decided to take Raphael out with him whilst he scouted the sewers for any useful objects that he could salvage.

And of course, Raph had rushed off ahead, leaving his brother behind. But Don didn't mind, he liked the peace and quiet.

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Funny how quickly everything changed.

* * *

Don didn't know how everything went so wrong. One minute he was chasing his brother through the sewers, trying to keep up with Raph's exuberance and seemingly limitless energy. The next minute, Don was chasing him across the tracks of the underground subway, when he tripped and snagged his ankle in a piece of rope that was wrapped around one of the heavy sleepers. He jerked to a stop, cursing in pain as he tried to untangle his leg.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

In the distance, the sudden cry of an approaching train filled the still air. Don froze in fear, the headlight of the oncoming train cutting a path of light through the darkness. Don pulled desperately at the rope, trying vainly to free himself but it was no use.

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

The train sped towards him with lighting speed, the horn blaring a continuous wailing scream. There was no way for Donatello to get free in time. Trying to still his shaking frame, Donatello closed his eyes and waited for what was to come.

 _But you still have  
All of me_

In the distance, above the roar of the train, Don thought he heard his name. He didn't have time to ponder the thought, as something slammed into him and everything went dark.

* * *

His brother's body, battered and broken, lay at the end of the tunnel a few metres away, motionless and unmoving.

"No, Raphael, no!" Don screamed, his heart leaping into his throat, tears stinging his eyes, blinding him.

Scrambling to his feet, Don ran over to where Raphael lay, silent and unmoving. Dropping to the ground beside him, Don felt his voice catch in his throat as he looked down at his brother. Tremors racked through his body and hot tears slid down his cheeks and blurred his vision.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

"Raphael, no, no Raphie!" Don cried brokenly.

Raphael's head lay turned to the side, his once so bright, golden eyes closed and his face peaceful, like he was asleep. And Don would have believed that vision, if it weren't for Raphael's broken neck.

Somehow, mere moments before the train struck, Raphael had slammed into his brother, slicing the rope that bound him with one, quick slash of his Sai, before pushing Donatello to safety. His momentum had carried them both, but Raphael had not been quick enough. The edge of the train had struck him, quickly, painlessly.

 _But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

"Oh God, please no, no..." Don whimpered, gently lifting his brother's broken body into his lap. Wrapping his arms around his lifeless brother, Don began to rock back and forth, his face buried against Raphael's still chest as tears coursed freely down his cheeks.

"No! Raphael!" The scream of anguish was ripped from his throat as racking sobs overtook his body.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

He jumped in sudden fright when he felt a whisper of breath in his ear.

 _"_ _I love you."_

Ghostly fingers squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. The feeling was so quick, so faint, that Don didn't know if it was real or not.

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

He was left wondering for a while, nursing his dead brother's body, if what he had just felt had in fact been his brother, or if it was all in his head, feelings and sensations induced by trauma.

But that didn't matter at the moment.

 _But you still have_

Because Don knew the hardest part would be taking him home.

 _All of me_

* * *

 **A/n:** Song: My Immortal, by Evanescence. I do not own rights to this song. All rights belong to their respective owners.


End file.
